Deisexual
by AlasGrisaceas
Summary: Itachi no siente nada por nadie. Todos lo sabían, incluso Pain lo sabía. Es un hecho que nada en este mundo le atrae. Ni siquiera el movimiento sensual de Konan provocó la atracción en el joven, por lo que la banda de criminales más buscada del mundo decide emprender una misión de rango S ¡Misión: ¡En la búsqueda de la sexualidad de Itachi!


Itachi Uchiha no siente deseo sexual por nada ni nadie.

Todos lo sabían, incluso Pain lo sabía. Es un hecho que nada en este mundo le atrae. Ni siquiera el movimiento sensual de Konan provocó la atracción en el joven, por lo que la banda de criminales más buscada del mundo decide emprender una misión de rango S.

¡Misión: ¡En la búsqueda de la sexualidad de Itachi!

* * *

 **Konan**

\- ¿Te gusta alguien, Uchiha-san? -Le había preguntado la peli azul a un Itachi que estaba descansando en uno de los sofás de la organización.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Konan? -Le dijo el usuario del Sharingan.

-Ya sabes, estar enamorado de alguien, que sientas ese cosquilleo en el pecho ...

-Hm ... -Itachi se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de la miro a los ojos - La única persona que me gusta ahora mismo con Akasuna.

Konan sonrió, era la primera en saberlo. Aunque no se sorprendió porque muchas veces observaba como Itachi miraba a la pareja de artistas, mayormente a Deidara.

No iba a decir nada a sus compañeros de la organización, dejaría la diversión adornara la guarida durante un tiempo.

* * *

 **Kakuzu**

No es que le interese saber quién le gustaba Itachi, prácticamente solo le hablaba cuando le tocaba la misión que necesitaba los ojos de Uchiha, por el estilo que le gustaba ese hermano que ahora tenía con Orochimaru que le importaría poco.

-Uchiha ...

-Kakuzu ... -El pelinegro observaba al rostro tapado, mientras comía un plato de dangos.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? -Dijo de golpe, mejor hacerlo ahora que no irse por las ramas.

-No.

\- ¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

\- ¿Y me lo dirías por algunos billetes? -Je dijo Kakuzu, recordando la apuesta que había hecho la organización. Perdería un poco, pero ganar la doble.

-Hm ... -El pelinegro había optado por dejarlo solo en la cocina, no sin antes llevarse su plato de dangos.

* * *

 **Óbito**

Para el, todo era una tontería absurda. No le importaba nada la opinión de su familiar. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, tenia en la mente quien podía gustar el malhumorado Uchiha, por lo que decidió ir a un cuarto a su habitación.

-Itachi ... -Dijo el con la voz de Madara, observando al de la coleta, que estaba pintando las uñas.

-Madara ...

-Te ordeno que me digas quien te gusta.

-Hm -El pelinegro había vuelto a pintarse las uñas ignorando al de la máscara.

-Sabes que puedes pasar tu hermano si ... -El de la máscara se alejó unos metros, al notar las llamas del Amaterasu en el suelo.

-Fuera, Madara ...

\- ¡Hm! -El de la máscara había desaparecido con su típica espiral, dejándolo solo.

* * *

 **Hidan**

Hidan sabía que Itachi era un pecador, seguramente escondía en ese rostro inexpresivo y depravado sexual. Su Jashin ha dicho que simplemente tenía que preguntárselo sin hablar mal. Y como siempre, un caso a su amado dios.

\- ¡Uchiha bastardo! -El riesgoris venia corriendo al jardín de la guarida, donde estaba un Itachi entrenando sus lanzamientos - ¡Dime quien te gusta o sufreás la ira de Jashin Sama!

El pelinegro había salido y comenzó a realizar su típico movimiento de Kunais, que hizo casi todos los días en el blanco de las dianas.

\- ¡Hijo de ...! -Los dos Kunais que han fallado entraron en otra clase de diana. - ¡Mi culo! -El que tenia la guadaña en la espalda salió corriendo mientras se quejaba.

Podía recibir cortes, quemaduras, incluso alguna tortura. Pero jamás dejarían que tocara su preciado trasero.

* * *

 **Pain / Nagato**

-Nagato… -Dijo el de la coleta, observando a Pain ya que ambos estaban enfrentándose en el Madara Ultimate ninja 3, ambos sumidos en la consola. - ¿Por qué todos tienen esa obsesión de saber quien me gusta…?

\- ¿Quién te gusta? -Dijo el líder, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Le quedaba nada para ganar al Uchiha.

Itachi quedo en silencio, y con un movimiento rápido del mando de la consola. Había logrado que Hashirama derrotase a Tobirama, dejo el mando en la alfombra del suelo y se había marchado, dejando a un peli naranja solo.

Odiaba perder.

¡Pero cuando crease la paz perfecta, el ganaría!

* * *

 **Deidara**

El rubio descansaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Akatsuki, llevaba ya unas horas luchando con Sasori, pero lo único que había conseguido era que el pelirrojo saliera de su marioneta y se volviera mucho más rápido, derrotándolo.

-Allí viene Uchiha. -Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras atornillaba sus brazos.

\- ¿Le preguntaras? -Dijo el rubio con el pelo enmarañado víctima de sus explosiones mientras observaba al Uchiha acercarse.

-Es mas que obvia la respuesta -Dijo Sasori, guiñándole un ojo a lo que el rubio se sonrojo.

-¡Danna!

-Deidara… -El pelinegro se había acercado a donde estaban ambos -Akasuna.

-Uchiha.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal el día? -Le dijo el rubio mientras sentía al pelinegro sentarse a su lado.

-El dúo inmortal, Tobi y la pareja me han preguntado si me gustaba alguien.

\- ¿Y qué les has dicho?

-Nada. -El pelinegro se había acercado a su rostro y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que lo han descubierto. -Dijo el marionetista señalándolos con un dedo, ambos miraron y vieron a la organización escondida entre los árboles.

\- ¡Lo sabía, era maricon, pecador! -Grito Hidan mientras sacaba la guadaña que utilizaba como arma, aunque cayo al suelo con un golpe de Konan que solo les miraba tiernamente.

\- ¡Itachi, porque no me lo habías dicho! -Un Kisame que acababa de llegar de una misión los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, típico de Kisame.

-Maldito Uchiha… -Susurro el de la mascara mientras apretaba los puños, otra vez se le había adelantado.

\- ¡Uchiha, me las pagaras! -Grito Kakuzu mientras pagaba a una Konan sonrientes mientras un Pain levantaba el brazo con una consola portátil en mano, talvez queriendo la revancha.

\- ¿Qué esta **maldito Uchiha, pensó que salía con su hermano ...?** Decía ambos Zetsu, uno intentando saber qué pasaba y el otro enfadado.

-Cotillas -Dijo el rubio sonrojado, observavándolos a todos.

-Deidara ...

\- ¿Sí? -El rubio fue tirado al suelo, notando el rostro de Itachi acercarse al suyo.

-Te amo.

Todos lo supieron en ese instante, todos menos Konan y Sasori que ya sabían.

Itachi era **Deisexual**


End file.
